1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns a method or procedure to efficiently and rapidly change die sets in a stamping press line. For efficient operation of a progressive type press line, more than one group of die sets needs to be utilized so that several different stamped parts can be produced using the same presses. When it is desired to make a new stamped part, a new group of die sets must be substituted for the old group of die sets presently in the presses.
The subject die change method greatly facilitates die set exchange. A new group of die sets are first pre-loaded on transporter carts while the presses are operating with an old group of die sets. To substitute new die sets for old die sets, the transporter carts move the new die sets into positions adjacent the presses. While an old die set is moved out from one press on to a cart, a new die set is simultaneously moved from the cart into a second press on an opposite side of the cart.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, progressive stamping is used to form complex stamped parts. Progressive stamping lines utilize several presses each with a die set. Typically, a number of presses are positioned in a row. As a part moves from one press to an adjacent press it is progressively formed into a finished vehicle body part, for example.
An overhead travelling crane is typically used to move heavy equipment such as dies. The depending lifting portions of the crane are moved both along the row of presses and laterally therebetween. To change a die set in a press, the heavy die set is dragged horizontally out from each press. The crane is moved between the presses so that it can lift the die set and move it from between the presses. The die set is then taken to a storage area where a new die set is attached and moved back to the press. Typically, the new die set is positioned on a platform or the like so that it can be dragged into the press. This same procedure is repeated for each press. It can take many hours to change all the dies in a press line with six presses using the above described method.